realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Ro-oran
Put frankly in our own words, Ro-oran is a tree hugger. Though recently taken leave from her Kokiri forest, Ro will still be temperamental about anyone's carelessness of a forest home. Her sky-blue fairy, Jaever, is clumsy and at times solemn, though often manages to find enjoyment in a game that usually involves driving his Kokiri crazy. Background Kokiri village used to suit Ro-oran. Loud, chattering, playful eternal children used to be her company. A certain few, in fact, used to be her closest friends, being a gift from the Great Deku Tree in the same year. Different now from the usual tree to nap in, small homes with actual roofs used to be where she dwelt. Time there never was without Ro and her three friends being together. They lived together not far from other homes and laughed together. Laughing together was not uncommon for that was what the forest children did - it was laughing and wrestling that trouble found them. Their already late dinner was postponed by a game being sprung on them. Ro and her forest family tackled each other on the rough floor of their home situated at the base of a tree. Joyful squeals drowned out crashing footsteps and savage arguing. The Dog Moblins tore out the door and most of the front wall, previously having been fighting as to whether to bother with the door at all. Every hair on the forest children's skin prickled. They rolled off each other, and - never actually knowing how to fight but for a game - did what they knew best and ran. No one got far. The Moblins were intent on their catch and wasn't about to let anything go. Jaever rocketed out of the house in pure shock and Ro fell into the now-upturned table. Behind it, one of her friends heaved the table around and shoved Ro out the nonexistent door. She fell into the roots of the trees and later woke from unconsciousness to set eyes on splintered house and no longer living friends. Suddenly solemn other Kokiri gathered in clumps to stare at the house. Sick with sorrow, Ro-oran pushed herself away from what was once a home and who were once friends, having no stomach for them anymore and not even remembering to tell her blue fairy to stop - Jaever had returned to the scene of the crime and was now bopping her on the head. Now Ro is far able to stomach blood and easily aggravated into violence if anything reminds her of her slaughtered friends. Jaever managed to lure her away from the Kokiri Forest to renew her mind elsewhere, be he fails to notice that nothings will ease Ro-oran of her ill temper and sick heart. Special Skills Stealthy and quick, Ro-oran has a quick throwing arm and good aim to launch her small, three inch throwing blades. Not to mention the superb ability to manage to travel miles through any forest without touching the ground with actions like a flying squirrel. Quotes See also External links Category:Characters